593
Carolyn's death causes Barnabas to make a life-changing decision as he and Julia await Adam's rampage. Synopsis : The shadow of death hangs over the great house of Collinwood. On this night, at the old house on the Collins estate, two people live with the fear that all those who live at Collinwood may be destroyed before sunrise. Julia is shocked to discover that Carolyn's body is gone. Barnabas thinks that she made a mistake. Julia last examined her 15 minutes ago; Barnabas suspects that Adam removed the body but Julia states that she saw him leave. She hopes that maybe he did take the body, because it would mean he didn’t go to Collinwood. Julia gives Barnabas some stimulant medications. Willie comes home, reporting that he and Maggie are going stir-crazy. Barnabas reports Carolyn's death secondary to her involvement in the Experiment. Willie reports that he saw Adam on his way to The Old House and he was not headed toward Collinwood; he was sitting under a tree, alone. Barnabas confuses Willie, who wants to shift the focus back to Maggie. He says he’s tired of drugging Maggie and that she’s seen him open the door (off-screen). He’s also a little punch-drunk from lack of sleep. Barnabas purports not to like the situation with Maggie. The trio continues to worry about the dual threats, and Julia comes to Willie’s side and decides to re-hypnotize Maggie. Julia tells Willie to meet her at the Mausoleum in an hour. Maggie comes to in the Mausoleum and realizes she's alone; she opens the door and reveals Dr Julia Hoffman. Julia reconfines her and states she’s there to help her. Maggie knows it’s Barnabas she's trying to help and accuses Julia of trying to help Barnabas kill her. Julia offers Maggie her freedom for cooperation after failing to convince Maggie that Barnabas has changed. Julia's attempt to hypnotize Maggie fails when Maggie recognizes Julia's medallion. At the Old House, Barnabas learns that despite Julia's best efforts, Maggie still has her memory. Barnabas seems resigned to accepting his doom. He blames himself; Adam’s been gone an hour and Julia wonders if Adam will carry out his threat since he didn’t do it immediately. She reasons that he wants a mate more than he wants to kill the Collinses; Barnabas doesn't buy it and decides to go to Collinwood and tell them everything, that Carolyn's dead as a result of the Experiment. Julia's upset at Barnabas decision; he remains blind to her deep love for him and plans to see her exonerated. At the door of Collinwood, Barnabas begins to have doubts and wonders where the truth-telling will end. He is resolute to tell them no matter what becomes of him. Barnabas is stunned when Carolyn answers the door. Memorable quotes : Willie: Barnabas, look, this can't go on much longer. I mean, I can't keep drugging her, and I can't keep awake all the time. I mean, I need my sleep too, you know! ---- : Maggie: If I ever get out of here the whole world is going to know what Barnabas is! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production * Nancy Barrett is credited despite only appearing a few seconds and having no dialogue. Story * Barnabas frets about telling the Collins family that he is a vampire, although technically he is currently not a vampire. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I can't tell them Carolyn is dead. * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Barnabas a stimulant. (An anti-sedative!) * TIMELINE: This is the ninth consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. It was fifteen minutes ago when Julia examined Carolyn. Adam left the Old House a few minutes ago. Julia asks Willie to come to the Collins Mausoleum in an hour to collect Maggie. Adam's been gone an hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on Willie's face as he talks to Barnabas and Julia. It can also be seen as the camera slowly pans around the secret room at the Collins mausoleum. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 593 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 593 - Missing Persons The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 593 Gallery ( }}) 593k.jpg|Barnabas & Willie 593f.jpg|Hypnosis 593i.jpg|Carolyn Alive 0593